Say You Love Me
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: This is a three or four part story which begins with Arizona attending a Lesbian Speed Dating event at a local lesbian bar and ends with a Calzona reunion. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: my boss is doing a speed dating event on Valentine's and he's calling Lonely Hearts Club Speed Dating, it's for straight couples, but I just can't even...**_

* * *

"Arizona, you should really give this a try," Charlotte, the firefighter, has been trying to help the blonde meet someone for months.

"Charlotte, Speed Dating wasn't a good idea ten years ago, why is the Wild Rose doing this now?" Arizona asks curiously.

"Mick and Val thought it would be a great way to bring in some single ladies and have some fun. Jane and I will go with you for moral support, just think about it," Charlotte offers before ending the call.

Arizona slips the phone back in her pocket and turns around to see Callie standing at the other end of the nurses' station. Oh god, Arizona thinks to herself, that's all I need is for my ex to hear me talking about speed dating at a bar before Valentine's Day.

"Everything okay?" Callie asks.

"Uh, everything is fine. Charlotte called and they want me to go out on Saturday, Jane's sister is going to watch their kids and she offered to take Sofia too," Arizona explains.

"Oh well have fun," Callie replies slipping the chart back in the rack.

"Thanks," Arizona replies.

* * *

By Saturday, Charlotte has roped in a few single firefighters for the speed dating event and now Arizona is thinking this could be fun. But now she's worried about what to wear so she called Jo to come over and help her get ready.

"No, that screams Mom and not in a good way." Jo says dismissing the first outfit.

Arizona goes back into her room and changes her blouse and comes back out.

"Oh god, that blouse is worse than the other one, give it to me, I'm taking it with me so you don't ever wear it again." Jo says walking over to her and demanding she remove the blouse.

"It's not that bad," Arizona says defensively.

"Trust me, it is," Jo replies, "Now give it to me."

Arizona removes the blouse and hands it over to the younger woman, before going back into her room and trying one more time.

"Now that's hot," Jo says when she returns. "Okay, now let me help you with your hair," she says excitedly.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Arizona asks.

"You need curls, big curls will be super hot with that shirt and jacket," Jo explains. "Oh and wear those boots that you bought at the market last fall, they look great with that jacket." She says following the blonde into her room to help with her hair.

"I'm so nervous at the thought of meeting 20 women tonight, Jo. I still can't believe I'm doing this," Arizona says nervously.

"Well, I think it's brave. And just remember that you're hot Arizona and you're single now by choice," Jo points out, turning on the big curling iron.

"Well, maybe you're right. I never used to have trouble meeting women, in fact when I first moved here, I met women everywhere I went. Maybe it is me, maybe I've gotten closed off and unapproachable," Arizona muses.

"Well, that's going to change tonight. Tonight Arizona Robbins is going to be fun and flirty and hot as hell," Jo says as she begins to curl the blonde's hair.

"Now you said that Charlotte invited a few of her friends right, please promise me that you will go out with the first fun and interesting woman you meet. You need someone new in your life, not Callie Torres 2.0." Jo exclaims setting in another big curl.

"I know, I know, Charlotte basically said the same thing to me this week," Arizona replies

* * *

"Here, you'll need this," Jane says handing Arizona a glass of wine. "Did Charlotte mention that you'll need some questions to ask your dates?"

"Questions? I have to ask questions?" Arizona asks panicking a little.

"Don't worry, here I made a list for you, they're just to help break the ice," Jane says handing the blonde a sheet of paper. "Oh and Val assigned you to table 10, it's over there," she points towards the middle of the room.

"How does this work exactly, I've never actually seen it done," Arizona confesses.

"Okay, so there are twenty tables set up with a woman at each one, with another 20 women who visit each table. So by the end you'll have met 20 women," she explains.

"Arizona you look great," Mick says coming over with Charlotte. "Thanks for joining us tonight."

"I have to admit I've never done anything like this before," the blonde replies nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be nervous at first but then you'll settle down and it will be fun," Mick advises her.

Glancing around the room, Arizona is relieved not to see any familiar faces, not that she would since she hasn't dated in what feels like forever.

Sitting down at table ten, she places the sheet of paper on the table and begins reviewing the questions.

Mick introduces herself and outlines the how the game will work. "Four rounds, five dates each with a break at the end so you can make notes. Val will stop by after each round and give you a new sheet for the next round. She's bringing the first one around now. We suggest that you write their name and number in the spot provided, so you can keep track of your dates."

* * *

"Hi," a woman says approaching the table and Arizona looks up quickly.

"Hi," she replies.

They pause and stare at each other nervously a minute before Arizona remembers that she has questions.

"Oh I'll start', she says glancing through the questions quickly. "Uh, if I googled you would I be more likely to want to date you or less likely?" Arizona asks.

"I don't know, I've never googled myself," the woman replies nervously.

"Okay," Arizona replies, "Honestly you may be more nervous than I am. Have you ever done this before?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago," the woman replies.

"Are you new to Seattle" Arizona asks deciding to just make small talk as the poor woman is really nervous.

The bell rings and another woman sits down, this one is more talkative and by the fourth one, Arizona has the hang of it.

"Hi, I'm number 20."

Arizona looks up to see a really attractive woman wearing a leather jacket, tight t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," the blonde replies taking a sip of wine. "Uh my friend gave me some questions to ask, so uh, if you were a stalker would you be any good at it?"

"The stalker question, I don't usually get that one," she remarks. "Actually I would be really good at it, it's kind of what I do for a living," she admits.

"You stalk people for a living?" Arizona teases.

"No, I'm an investigator for a law firm, I find people for a living," she explains.

"Is it as exciting as it is on TV?," Arizona asks laughing.

"If by exciting you mean spending 95 percent of my day on the phone or the computer, then yes, it's really exciting," she replies smiling, then asks "So what do you do for a living Number Ten?" the woman asks.

"I'm a Pediatric surgeon," Arizona replies, "And just recently, I finished a Maternal-Fetal Surgical fellowship."

"I've never even heard of that, what does a Maternal-Fetal Surgeon do?" she asks curiously.

"I operate on unborn babies repairing genetic issues or fetal abnormalities. If a woman falls or gets hurt when she's pregnant, then I may be able to repair the problem and allow her to carry the baby to term," Arizona explains.

"You operate on unborn babies?" The woman asks shocked. "That must be an incredible feeling to save a life that isn't even here yet."

"It is an amazing privilege actually," Arizona admits smiling genuinely at the woman.

"Okay that's the end of round one!" Mick announces.

"Hope we can finish this conversation later," the woman says standing up to leave.

The rest of the night flies by and by the end of the third round Arizona is exhausted, but happy. She's met a couple of interesting women, she's not sure that she'd date them, but she would like to find out more about them, which is better than she thought it would be.

The last round begins and Arizona no longer needs the questions that Jane gave her, she's more relaxed and so are the other women. Finally, she only has one left and she notices that the woman at the table beside her didn't have anyone, so maybe someone didn't show up. Unsure, Arizona stays seated and begins to make notes.

"Hi."

Arizona freezes, that voice, it can't be, she looks up and Callie is sitting in front of her.

"Hi," she says confused. "Callie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm speed dating," she replies laughing nervously.

"But I didn't see you earlier, where have you been all night?" Arizona asks, just a bit freaked out that Callie could have been here the whole night.

"Well," she says hesitating, "you haven't see me because I suck at speed dating. Basically, I've just been sitting at the bar drinking up the nerve to come over here," she confesses.

Laughing nervously, Arizona shakes her head, "I can't believe that you've been here this whole time," she remarks.

"I have and let me tell you it wasn't easy sitting over there watching you interact with 19 women tonight," Callie replies looking into the most amazing blue eyes that rarely fail to release butterflies in her stomach. Truth is it took every ounce of self-restraint the Latina could muster to sit at the bar and watch the blonde laughing and flirting with so many women in one night.

Arizona reaches for her wine glass and takes a sip, she knows that feeling too well.

"I guess I've been lucky, since you kept your dates out of the hospital," she adds.

Arizona looks up at her, "Calliope, there were no dates to keep out of the hospital."

"Oh, wait you haven't seen anyone since we broke up?" Callie asks confused.

"No, but help me out here. Why are you here tonight?" Arizona asks angrily.

Pausing still considering that surprising information, Callie shakes her head and then replies, "Well, I overheard you on the phone the other day and I've spent the whole week trying to figure out a way to ask you out, but I never found the right opportunity," she explains. "Then I realized that you were going to do this and I was afraid that you'd meet someone and then I wouldn't have a chance to ask you out, so I had to come and do this a-a-and Arizona would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Callie rambles nervously and it makes Arizona smile and flash her dimples, which in turn makes Callie smile happy to see them.

"You are asking me out? On a date?" Arizona stammers confused.

Before Callie can respond Mick has just signaled for the end of the round.

* * *

Jane rushes over to Arizona's table and sits down, "Tell me that was your ex? Sofia's mom, right?" she asks.

"Yes, that was Calliope," Arizona says looking around the bar for the brunette.

"So what did she say?" Jane asks.

"She asked me out," Arizona replies. "She did all this just to ask me out on a date."

"Well, Charlotte and Mick were wondering what her deal was, she sat at the bar behind you all night and she only met a few women, enough so Mick wouldn't throw her out of the game," Jane explains.

"Did you see where she went?" Arizona asks.

"No, I was watching you," Jane replies. "Okay so Arizona what about the game, did you meet anyone tonight who interests you?"

"I met several interesting women tonight," Arizona admits, still a bit distracted. She pulls out her phone to text Callie.

"Where are you?" Arizona types and hits send.

"Waiting for you to agree to go out with me," Callie replies.

Arizona looks at her phone and reads the text again, Callie Torres what the hell are you up to now, she asks herself.

* * *

Then next morning Jo stops by Arizona's house to find out how it went.

"I probably shouldn't tell you," Arizona replies sipping her coffee.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Arizona we are friends, you can tell me anything," Jo reminds her.

"Okay, here's the thing Jo. Callie showed up last night," Arizona explains, then she narrows her eyes and asks, "Did you know that she was going to do that?"

"No, I swear. She said nothing to me. I had no idea she was going or I would have told you," Jo replies. Then she adds, "But it was a public event and she and Blake aren't together, so it makes sense that she would go right?"

"No it makes no sense for her to go. Callie doesn't need to go to things like that, she meets people all the time, apparently." Arizona replies annoyed.

"So she met someone last night?" Jo asks confused.

"No, I don't even think that she tried to meet anyone, all she did was wait to talk to me and ask me out. Can you believe her nerve?" Arizona exclaims.

"Wait, she what? Torres asked you out?" Jo replies excited. "Arizona did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes. I mean, you've done nothing but sit around waiting for her to come around and it's been a long time, this is awesome."

"No, not awesome. It's infuriating," Arizona replies angrily. "I'm moving on. I just met three interesting women last night and I intend to go out with each of them, this week. In fact, I have a date with one of them tonight, so can you watch Sofia?"

"Uh, yeah. I can totally do that," Jo replies a bit surprised by the blonde's reaction.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asks Jo the next afternoon as she and Jo are working on a surgical plan in her office.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Jo says quickly looking away from her.

"She told you didn't she?" Callie says, "Great, she told you and she's not talking to me."

"I don't want to be in the middle of this," Jo replies backing up.

"Well, you are in the middle of it." Callie retorts, "So what do I need to do next, how do I get her to go out with me?"

"I'm not sure, she's decided to go out with the three women that she met the other night, she went out with one of them last night and she's having lunch with another one today." Jo explains.

"How did her date last night go?" Callie asks curiously.

"She said it was great, but she was home pretty early, so I don't think it was," Jo admits. "But I can't Dr Torres, I can't do this, I'm her friend."

"Look, she told me the other night that she hasn't dated anyone since we broke up, so that means I should pursue her, right? I mean sure she's pissed now but she's just pissed because it's taken me so long to figure it out." Callie questions.

"Dr Torres, I think that you should back off. She's not ready, she's spent the last month or so putting herself out there and trying to move on and then you, you asked her out, so yeah, you need to back off," Jo replies raising her voice at her attending.

"Excuse me?" Callie says offended by the tone.

"You asked my opinion, so that it is my opinion, you should back off and I mean that respectfully Dr Torres," Jo repeats her tone a little softer this time.

* * *

Callie spends the rest of the day internally debating whether she should follow her gut and pursue Arizona or follow her resident's advice and back off and give the blonde some space.

And at the end of the day Callie is standing on the walkway above the main entrance, watching Arizona and Sofia below. The blonde is laughing at something Sofia is saying and at this moment Callie knows backing off is not an option.

Below, Arizona is trying to get Sofia's raincoat on but the little girl is too busy dancing to a song that they made up on the drive in this morning. Laughing at her daughter's antics, Arizona looks up to see Callie watching them, so she shrugs and smiles at her ex wife before turning back to Sofia.

* * *

"Sofia, you need to stop singing and eat your dinner," Arizona tells her daughter before she's interrupted by a knock at the door. "Honey, please eat. I'll be right back."

"Oh hey Calliope," Arizona says opening the door, "I'm sorry did I know you were coming over tonight?"

"No, you didn't. Can I come in?" Callie asks.

"Uh, sure. Come in," Arizona says backing up to let her inside, "maybe you can convince our daughter to stop singing and eat her dinner," she says sitting back down at the table.

"Mami!" Sofia says when Callie sits down beside her.

"Mija, if you eat your dinner, we'll have a dance party before bed," Callie says deciding to negotiate with the little girl.

Arizona laughs, she should have thought of offering that herself. But at least now Sofia is eating her dinner.

"So what brings you over tonight?" Arizona asks the brunette.

"I, uh, wanted to follow up on our conversation from the other night," Callie says turning to face the blonde.

"Oh," Arizona replies, "And this is a conversation that you want to have right now?" she asks.

"Uh, no. But once we get little miss in bed, we could talk, please?" Callie asks.

Arizona stands up and begins clearing the table, carefully considering what the brunette has requested.

"Okay, but on one condition," Arizona replies and Callie looks at her curiously. "This is the last time that we have this conversation, okay?"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Callie points out.

"Well, you said that you're following up on our conversation from the other night, so you still want us to go out," she says carefully looking over at Sofia to see if she's paying attention to their conversation.

"Yes, but that's not exactly why I'm here, so maybe you'll hear me out first." Callie replies.

"All done!" Sofia says holding up her clean plate.

"Good job mija, now go change into your pajamas and brush your teeth," Callie says taking the plate from her daughter.

Then Callie stands up and takes the dishes over to Arizona, who is loading the dishwasher.

"Thank you Cal, she's been wound up all day," Arizona explains.

"Yeah, I know she sang me the song that you guys made up this morning, very cute by the way," Callie says smiling brightly.

"She has your love of music, you know. Maybe instead of being a doctor like us, she'll be a musician." Arizona says, "is she too young for piano lessons?"

"Uh, has she expressed an interest in piano?" Callie asks.

"No, is that how it works? I mean we're not musical in my family, so I don't know," Arizona admits.

"This weekend, I'll get my keyboard out and see if she's interested in learning to play it, if she is then we'll find her a piano teacher," Callie replies. "Deal?"

"Deal." Arizona responds. She has to admit, this is the most the two of them have talked outside of the hospital in a really long time and it is nice. "Uh, I'm sorry. I should have offered you something to drink, water? wine?"

"Water would be nice, thank you." Callie says turning to see Sofia entering the room, ready for the dance party.

"Who's turn is it to pick a song?" Callie asks her.

"My turn, Momma picked last time," Sofia replies.

"Okay, so what's it going to be little miss?" Arizona asks.

"Roar!" she says bouncing up and down.

* * *

"Oh my," Callie exclaims falling onto the couch.

"Time for bed now little miss," Arizona says scooping up the little girl and dangling her over Callie so she can say goodnight.

"Night Mami!" Sofia says giggling as she kisses Callie goodnight upside down.

"Good night mija," Callie says laughing as she kisses her daughter good night.

A few minutes later Arizona reenters the living room and plops down on the couch and takes a big drink of water.

"Hopefully she'll fall asleep soon," the blonde says hopefully.

"I'm sure that she will, Jamie said she didn't take a nap today," Callie replies.

"Well this was unexpected and I have to admit, fun," Arizona admits reluctantly.

Callie looks over at her and smiles happily, then bites her lip and turns away.

"Okay, so what was that about?" Arizona asks sitting up and putting space between them.

"It was fun," Callie replies, then sitting up and taking a drink of water, she adds, I miss this. I miss you."

"Do you tell your girlfriend about missing this?" Arizona asks pointedly.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Callie replies, "I haven't had a girlfriend for a couple of months now," she adds.

"I'm sorry that was mean and uncalled for," Arizona apologizes.

"No, we kind of agreed at one point not to date within the hospital, so I pretty much deserved that," Callie admits.

"Yeah, but we do spend 80 percent of our time at the hospital, so where else are we going to meet people?" Arizona asks.

"Well, you met women at a bar the other night, how is that going?" Callie retorts.

"Why would you ask me that?" Arizona asks.

"Arizona, you admitted to me the other night that you hadn't dated anyone since we broke up, so I'm curious, has that changed?" Callie questions.

"It's really not any of your business," Arizona replies.

"You're right, it isn't. Look, I should go, this isn't productive," Callie says standing up to leave.

"Calliope, what did you think would happen? Did you really think that you could just waltz back into my life and I would just welcome you back with open arms?" Arizona asks angrily.

"No, I just...I know that I hurt you, that night, that last night was incredible, but then you said I was your anchor. Anchors hold people in place and I couldn't be that to you, so I set you free. I set us free, we weren't working. I had to do something," Callie confesses.

"So you keep saying," Arizona replies crossing her arms, the conversation obviously bringing the hurt and anger back. "But you moved on Calliope. Not only did you date others, you were just in a relationship that made you 'happier than you'd ever been,' I believe you said."

"You're right, I did try to move on. And for a moment, I thought just maybe I had found someone who I could be happy with that wasn't you. But it was a horrible illusion, she wasn't who she led me to believe she was. And that was really painful. But it made me realize just how much you still mean to me. So let me just say that I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry that apparently, I am still hurting you," Callie says walking past the blonde and heading for the door, before pausing to add, "But I'm not sorry that I still love you and probably will always be in love with you. Good night Arizona."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: It's obvious that this is a bit more complex than I had originally planned, so my two part story is going to be 3 or 4 parts... for those of you who are enjoying the story... you're welcome!**_

* * *

Still reeling from her fight with Callie the night before, Arizona drops Sofia off at daycare early and then hightails it to her office, planning to lay low today and avoid her ex at all costs.

"Hey, did you get the notes on that consult?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to look at them yet. I'm preparing for a new case that's coming in next week, it's a cerebral arteriovenous malformation," she replies. "I just diagnosed it, but the patient is in Salt Lake."

"Seriously? Has that been done before?" Alex asks.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to find out because I have reviewed all of Herman's notes and there's nothing on it." Arizona explains, "I just sent Addison a message to see if she's done one before."

Turning to leave, Alex stops abruptly, "Oh Torres is looking for you, I just saw her in the ER."

"Okay, thanks." Arizona replies and goes back to her notes. "But if you see her would you tell her that I'm busy working on a surgical plan and can't be disturbed," she adds over her shoulder.

Alex shuts the door and turns around to see Jo approaching. "She's busy Jo. She's working on a surgical plan for a new case," he says blocking the door.

"Did she say anything about Torres? Because something must have happened between them, Torres is impossible today," Jo exclaims.

"Why would you think something has happened between them, they're past that, they've moved on," he replies. "But now that you mention it Torres did ask me about her earlier," he adds.

"Did you tell Arizona about it?" Jo asks.

"Yeah and all she said was okay, then she asked me to tell Torres that she was busy and couldn't be disturbed," Alex explains.

"Oh, but she only told you to tell Torres that, so I can go in and talk to her," Jo says trying to push past him.

"No, she's researching a Fetal AVM, do not bother her right now, she needs to focus," Alex grumbles.

"Well, at least that's something that I can tell Torres that might help settle her down," Jo replies turning to leave.

* * *

Unhappy with how it went at Arizona's last night, Callie has been angry and practically irrational all day, she knows the blonde is avoiding her and she can't blame her, but at least they were honest with each other last night, brutally honest in fact. The real problem now is Callie can't figure out what her next move should be.

"Hey did you hear that Dr Robbins has a new case coming in, it's a fetal cerebral AVM, I just looked it up and it's really rare, in fact, the new Doppler Ultrasound is the only way to diagnose it." Jo says excitedly entering Callie's office.

"Interesting," Callie replies, "Did you happen to find this out from Robbins or Karev?"

"Uh Alex, Robbins is holed up in her office working on the surgical plan." Jo replies.

"I see," Callie replies abruptly, before going back to her own surgical plan.

Jo grabs a chart from the pile, carefully stealing glances at the brunette trying to gauge whether to pursue any additional conversation.

"Is there something that you want to ask me Wilson?" Callie asks angrily, not looking up at the resident.

"Uh, I'm guessing that something happened between you and Ari- Dr Robbins, do you want to talk about it?" Jo asks carefully.

Callie looks up from her notes and glares at Wilson. "Okay, so maybe you were right, I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I went over last night and at first it was good, but then she put Sofia to bed and we started to talk and I told her that I missed her and then, well things got pretty ugly, pretty fast but I will admit that it was probably the most honest conversation that we've had in a long time, painful but honest," Callie admits.

"Painful and honest is good," Jo says excitedly.

"Oh well, I'm glad that you're enjoying this," Callie replies sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I mean. You don't fight with someone that you don't care about, so it's a good sign Dr Torres," Jo points out.

"No, it's not Wilson, we've always fought like this," Callie replies.

"But that's my point, you only fight like that with someone you still love," Jo counters.

* * *

"I just heard that you have a cerebral AVM coming in next week," Meredith says entering Arizona's office the next morning.

"I'm waiting for Addison to call me back now, the patient is really fortunate, she went to Salt Lake City Women and Children's Hospital and they just got the new Doppler Ultrasound, they weren't sure that they were reading the scan correctly so they sent it to me and I diagnosed it, they'll be here next week so I need to figure out my approach," Arizona explains.

"Anything I can help you with?" Meredith asks.

"Actually, Amelia was in surgery all day yesterday and she hasn't responded, would you mind reviewing what I have so far?" Arizona asks.

"Not at all," Meredith says pulling up a chair.

An hour later, Addison calls back and the three of them go over the plan together,, finally deciding that Addison will fly in the next week to assist on the case.

"Um, so I heard something about Torres asking you out, is that true?" Meredith asks once they've wrapped up the surgical plan discussion.

"Meredith, you're probably Callie's closest friend, it wouldn't be right for us to discuss this, unless she sent you here. Is that what this is? Callie sent you to talk to me didn't she, she just won't let up," Arizona replies angrily.

"No, she didn't send me. Alex said something happened and I talked to Jo, she thought Callie had confided in me, so she told me," Meredith explains. "And for the record, even if Callie asked me, I wouldn't do that to you, we're friends too."

Biting her lip, Arizona contemplates whether to talk to Meredith about it. It's killing her not to talk about it, but she can't talk to Jo obviously and April and Jackson are on a much needed vacation together. "Just between us?" Arizona asks.

"Of course," Meredith replies.

"Yes, Callie asked me out and it really pissed me off. I have spent the last few months putting myself out there and moving on and then she and Penny break up and she's asking me to go out on a date." Arizona blurts out.

"That would piss me off too," Meredith admits.

"Then she just stopped by last night, we don't do that, we're not at that point, but she did it and I rolled with it, Sofia had been wound up all day, so it was nice to have help getting her settled down." Arizona explains. "So after putting our daughter to bed, I realize Callie wants to talk, so I sit down on the couch and she immediately says that she enjoyed the evening and misses me."

"Well how did you respond to that?" Meredith asks.

"Immaturely I'm afraid, I asked her if her girlfriend knew?" Arizona admits.

"Ouch, I'm guessing that she told you they broke up a while back," Meredith replies.

"Yes and I had heard that and guessed as much, but still she was just in a relationship with someone else, how am I supposed to believe anything that she says?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you that it is possible to be with someone and still be in love with someone else, I know it because Derek did it. Did you know that he dated a nurse here? Her name was Rose and he slept with her just to try to get over me and maybe to get back at me, because I slept with George to try to get over him." Meredith admits.

"Wait, you slept with George? Callie's George?" Arizona questions.

"Oh you should be glad that you weren't here for our first and second year, we were a hot mess. George and I only had sex one time, but he also dated Lexie and Lexie dated Alex and Jackson. But that's not the point, the point is that we all do dumb things when we're hurting," Meredith replies.

"Yeah, I guess I know that because when Callie kicked me out I started sleeping with Murphy and the whole time I was with her, I just wanted to be back with Callie," Arizona says, suddenly getting it. "So you're saying that Blake was Callie's Murphy."

"Yeah, I think that's what I'm saying. Though I have to admit, I forgot about you and Murphy," Meredith replies frowning.

* * *

Arizona finishes the surgical plan and sends it to Addison, then decides to call it a day. Alex has agreed to watch Sofia tonight so she could go out with Carmen, the investigator. Hopefully this date goes better than the other two. Those women were a little too ready to be in a relationship, and even though Arizona thought the first one was interesting, she didn't want to ask her out again for fear of giving her the wrong impression.

Callie stops by the daycare to tell Sofia goodbye, when Alex shows up to take her home.

"Where's Arizona?" Callie asks him.

"She has plans tonight, so I'm watching the munchkin," Alex replies.

"A date? She has a date tonight?" Callie questions.

Alex glares at her, "I didn't ask. You know why I didn't ask? Because it's not any of my business," he grumbles.

Callie returns the glare and announces, "I can watch her tonight."

"No, we're not doing this Torres. Look, unless you're going to call Robbins right now and change the plan, I've got this," he says calling her bluff as he picks up Sofia's backpack. "Say goodnight to your mama," Alex says softly to the little girl.

"Bye Mami!" Sofia says giving Callie a hug goodbye, "Uncle Alex can we have a dance party tonight?" she asks him as he leads her out.

"If I get to pick the song, we can have a dance party," Alex replies and Callie has to admit, he's really good with their daughter. She smiles and then follows them out the door.

* * *

Arizona was a little early getting to the restaurant and she's having a glass of wine at the bar waiting for her date, when she get's a text message from her saying that something's come up and she's going to have to cancel.

Arizona pulls out her phone and pulls up the Open Table app on her phone and cancels the reservation, then orders another glass of wine from the bartender.

Across town, Callie is nursing a glass of wine at Joe's when she notices the open table app on her phone, she never uses the account, but Arizona does, so curiously she pulls it up and signs into the blonde's account to see where she's having dinner tonight. Just as soon as she sees the reservation at List, it disappears. Hmm, Callie wonders. Does that mean she's been stood up?

Halfway through her second glass of wine, Arizona decides to order take out from the bartender. Waiting for her food, she gets another text from Carmen asking to reschedule, she ignores it for now and then turns around to see Callie enter the bar, picking up food. That's weird, she thinks this isn't anywhere Callie usually gets take out from. Arizona decides to head to the bathroom in an attempt to avoid her ex.

Callie notices Arizona alone at the bar, but carefully avoids letting her know that she's seen her. This was an impulsive decision and now the brunette is afraid that it's just going to piss the blonde off again. Taking her food, she turns to leave and runs right into her.

"Uh, oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't see you... Arizona?" Callie feigns surprise.

"Calliope, this is a long way to go for take out, isn't it?" Arizona asks.

"It is, but I didn't feel like cooking and you know how much I love their Melanzana Caramellata," Callie reminds her ex.

"Ms, your food is ready," the bartender calls out to Arizona. She steps over and hands him her card. Callie waits for her to sign it and then asks, "Let me guess, you probably got the Gnocchi with black truffle oil?"

Turning around to face the brunette, Arizona replies, "Why are you here Calliope?"

"I'm sorry I was trying to decide where to get takeout from and I noticed that you had a reservation here tonight, but then it canceled. I ordered food to go, because I could see that you were okay," Callie admits.

"You need to get your own Open Table account Callie, I'll be changing the password on mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm finish my wine and wait for my cab, alone," she says returning to her spot at the other end of the bar.

Callie hesitates a moment, then follows her, "Look I am already here, I could drop you off it's on my way," she offers.

"I don't need you take care of me Callie. And you shouldn't have come here," she replies annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I was just trying to be a friend, can't we be friends at least?" Callie asks.

"Ha! The last time we tried to be friends, all you did was tell me how great your girlfriend was," Arizona reminds her.

"I'm sorry about that," Callie replies flushing a little, "Look, I promise to do better this time, just let me drop you off. We can start over," she suggests.

All set to click the Uber link, Arizona instead sets her phone down, something about Callie's response changes her mind and she accepts Callie's offer.

When they get in the car Callie immediately asks about Arizona's upcoming surgery and their ride to Arizona's passes comfortably. So comfortably, that Arizona invites her in to eat with her.

"I feel bad that your eggplant is going to be cold by the time you get home, so please come in and eat with me," she offers.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Callie asks.

"I don't mind, and actually it would be nice to not eat alone," Arizona admits.

"Isn't Alex here with Sofia?" Callie asks noticing that his car's not here.

"No, he took her over to the loft, he and Jo are talking again," Arizona replies. "He's going to bring her by later on his way back to Meredith's," she explains.

* * *

Arizona pours herself a glass of wine, but Callie declines and just has water. They each plate their food and then sit at the breakfast bar to eat.

After taking a few bites, Arizona says, "Callie about the other night..."

But Callie interrupts her, "Arizona don't, you don't owe me anything. I said what I needed to say and I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear it."

Arizona chews on her lip, that's not exactly the response she expected.

Callie changes the subject to talk about Addison's visit and they decide that since Callie has Sofia next week, it would make more sense for Addison to stay with Arizona.

Noticing that they're both done with dinner, Callie picks up their plates and takes them over to the sink, "You know I hope that we can do this again, it's nice to just talk with you again," she adds, before walking over to put her coat on.

"Well thanks for the ride home, even if you were kind of stalking me" Arizona replies smiling at her and following her to the door. "Good night Cal," she says placing her hand on the door as Callie opens it.

"Any time," Callie says leaning in to lightly kiss her cheek, before adding, "Goodnight Arizona,"

The blonde trembles slightly at the contact and she can feel the warmth of the brunette's body just inches away from her.

Closing the door, she falls back against it. Damn it, she says aloud, her body still tingling from the nearness of one Calliope Torres.

* * *

"You look beautiful today," Carmen replies when Arizona enters the deli. "Thank you for meeting me, I felt terrible standing you up last night."

"It turned out that I ran into an old friend, so it was fine," Arizona says lightly.

"Oh well that's good then I guess," Carmen replies.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't have more time to go somewhere other than here, I mean the food here is good, but it's definitely not as good as List," Arizona points out teasing her.

"Hmm, then we should go to List for dinner on Friday," Carmen replies, her green eyes twinkling at the blonde.

"I see what you did there, very smooth," Arizona replies amused.

"I'm glad you appreciated that," Carmen says flirting again. "Let's order and then you can tell me about this amazing new case you mentioned early."

* * *

After lunch, Carmen offers to walk with Arizona back over to the hospital and they make plans for a dinner date for Friday night. They hug lightly and Arizona turns to watch her walk away before heading in to get a coffee from the cart.

Meredith is standing at the coffee cart and asks, "Lunch date?"

"Yes," Arizona replies. "And we're going to have dinner on Friday," she adds.

"Good for you," Meredith replies smiling and they both turn to walk over to the elevator.

"Hey, Addison asked if you would scrub in with us next week, since Amelia is out. And I think it's a great idea, you have great instincts and you have experience with cerebral AVMs," Arizona adds.

"I was hoping that you would ask," Meredith replies excitedly.

* * *

Heading back to her office, Arizona is intercepted by Jo. "How was lunch?" she asks.

"It was good," Arizona replies, then she remembers the night before, "Hey, how are you and Alex doing?"

"Good, he was pretty awesome last night. I didn't expect him to bring Sofia over, but we had fun, it was good for us to just have fun together again," she admits.

"Yeah, I get that," Arizona replies her mind going back to the dance party with Callie and Sofia at the beginning of the week.

Jo's pager interrupts them and she rushes off.

"Hey, are you ready for the consult?" Alex asks when he sees her entering her office.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in there," she says dropping her things on her desk and switching her coat to her lab coat.

* * *

"Alex, I don't understand, you have this case under control, you've done this procedure countless times," Arizona points out, "why did you want me in there, because they're lesbians?" she asks.

"I just figured that they would feel better if they knew you were involved in their kids case," he admits.

"You're an idiot Karev, they don't care if I'm involved as much as they care that you're confident that you can take care of their child. Now I've signed off on your approach, so get back in there and show them your confident arrogant self. You and Warren will do fine," she reminds him as she watches him go back in to talk to the mothers.

* * *

"Hey."

Callie looks up from her salad to see Meredith standing in front of her.

"Arizona and Addison just asked me to scrub in on their surgery next week," Meredith says excitedly sitting down.

"Oh wow, the Fetal AVM? That's going to be intense," Callie remarks.

"I know, but I'm really looking forward to it. I helped Arizona with the surgical plan," Meredith explains.

"Interesting, I wonder why she didn't mention that last night," Callie replies.

"You saw Arizona last night?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, I ran into her and then gave her a ride home," Callie says, "we're friends now."

"Uh really?" Meredith says not quite believing the brunette. "Just friends?"

"Right now, that's all she wants from me. So we're friends, I can be her friend, Meredith," Callie insists.

"Just like she was your friend, then she got drunk at my dinner party because she was so uncomfortable meeting your girlfriend," Meredith reminds her.

"In retrospect, she was the smartest one at the party, since she barely remembers it," Callie points out.

"True, well do you know that your new friend just had a lunch date and now has a dinner date with the same woman?" Meredith informs her.

"Uh, well she said that she was going to go out with the women she met last weekend, so that's what she's doing," Callie replies, her voice steady.

"And you're okay with that?" Meredith asks.

"I have to be, what other choice do I have Meredith?" Callie says, raising her voice slightly.

"Torres, you can sit on your ass while she gets to know someone new or you can let her get to know you again. How's that for choices?" Meredith replies.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uber driver is the same young lesbian who picked her up last time, so when Arizona gives her the restaurant address, she turns around and asks, "Wait, same restaurant as the other night, different chick?"

"Actually Amber, it is the same woman and same restaurant, she had to cancel the other night," Arizona explains.

"She stood you up and you're going out with her again? Amber asks concerned, "Why didn't you call me to come get you?"

"She didn't stand me up, she called me and let me know that she couldn't make it and I didn't need a ride home, because I ran into a friend who took me home," Arizona replies.

"A friend?" Amber asks. "That's code for ex, right?"

Arizona laughs, "Yeah, my ex showed up and took me home, but nothing happened or I wouldn't be going out with someone else tonight," the blonde points out.

"Okay, okay, I'm not judging you. You look hot tonight by the way and let me just say, if this chick stands you up again, you call me, here's my direct line. I'm serious, just text me and I'll come get you." Amber promises.

"Thank you Amber, but I'm sure that she'll be here tonight, we had lunch together yesterday."

"Oh so this is the second date? Okay, I see how she's playing this, she's going to invite you back to her place. But Arizona, you just text me and I'll get you home, don't sleep with her tonight, it's too soon. She might be one of those serial daters, you know the type, they date several women but never just one at a time," Amber explains.

"I used to be like that," Arizona admits to the younger woman.

"I bet," Amber says flirting with her again.

"You're good for my ego," Arizona teases.

"Okay, here you go. Now, did you put my number in your phone?" Amber asks.

"I did, don't worry. I'll let you know if I need a ride," Arizona promises. And climbs out of the car laughing.

"Arizona?" Carmen approaches her and glares at the girl in the car.

"Hi Carmen," Arizona says leaning in to hug her lightly, then noticing her reaction to Amber, she adds, "That's just Amber my Uber driver."

"You're on a first name basis with an Uber driver?" Carmen asks.

"Yeah, I think that she must live near me, because they always send her, so we've kind of gotten to know each other," Arizona explains.

"Do you want me to check her out? Make sure that she's not just a really nice stalker?" Carmen asks concerned.

"That's not necessary," Arizona replies as they walk into the restaurant.

* * *

"You mentioned yesterday that you are preparing for a new case, how is that going?" Carmen asks after they ordered their entrees.

"Yes. It was a consult from another hospital and I'm preparing for a surgery that's not really been performed before on fetal patient," Arizona explains.

"Wow, that sounds rather intense. How do you even prepare for that?" Carmen queries.

"It is definitely intense, but everything about this specialty is intense. Preparation is tricky, for the most part you look at other similar procedures and adapt it. Fortunately, there is a Maternal Fetal surgeon in LA who is available to assist me. She's flying in on Tuesday, we'll meet the patient and confirm the diagnosis, then we'll operate on Wednesday." Arizona replies.

"Is the surgeon in LA the one who trained you?" Carmen asks.

"No, the surgeon who trained me is no longer practicing, she has retired and left the area," Arizona explains.

The server delivers their salads and Arizona decides to change the topic.

"Carmen, how does one become an investigator for a law firm? Do you have a background in law enforcement?" Arizona questions the brunette.

"You could say that, I was an analyst with Washington State Patrol. They recruited me right out of college for their new cyber crimes division." Carmen replies. "It was a natural progression from analyst to field agent."

"How long did you work for WSP?" Arizona asks.

"Just long enough to retire, twenty years," Carmen replies.

"Hmm, and how long have you been an investigator?" Arizona asks, curious to find out how old this woman is.

"Three years." Carmen answers smiling at the blonde across from her. "Yes, I'm over 40."

"I'm sorry," Arizona replies embarrassed, "I was just curious, age isn't an issue with me."

"It's a common reaction," Carmen admits. "I tend to date younger women, because women my age aren't single or they have a completely different lifestyle than mine," she explains.

"I get that. Surgeons tend to end up with other surgeons because of our insane schedules." Arizona admits.

"So your ex, she is a surgeon?" Carmen asks.

"Yes, she's a brilliant orthopedic surgeon, one of the best in the nation," Arizona replies proudly.

"It sounds like the two of you were quite the power couple, you still work together?" Carmen asks.

"There's not as much overlap now that I'm in Fetal medicine, but we have and it's fine. We both respect each other's abilities as surgeons, so in the OR that's all we are thinking about," Arizona explains.

"Okay so I'm going to admit that I have watched a few medical dramas on TV, so I have to ask, how come no one locks the door to the on call room before having sex?" Carmen asks.

"Oh my god! Is that a thing on those shows?" Arizona asks laughing and feigning shock.

"Yes, not that I watch a lot of them. So do those doors not lock or what?" Carmen teases.

"They lock and I'm not going to lie, it does happen. I've walked in on someone before, but typically those rooms are used to sleep, we have insane hours," she explains.

"Yeah, but if you're dating another doctor and your workplace has beds everywhere, it makes sense that you might make the most of it," Carmen points out.

"For the record, I always lock the door. Of course, my office now has a room attached, so I don't have to sleep in on call rooms any more," Arizona counters.

"Wait, your office has a bedroom? Bathroom too?" Carmen asks.

"Yes, one of the perks of being an owner was having my office remodeled to accommodate my needs," Arizona replies.

"So no more illicit on call room hookups for Dr Robbins," Carmen teases.

Flushing a little, Arizona is relieved when the food arrives.

* * *

"Okay, so one of the perks of my job is having a car service available to me, so what do you say we do next?" Carmen asks, "Nightcap at the Pink Lady?"

"Car service? Oh, I may have to negotiate that into my next contract," Arizona says laughing. "But I'm sorry, I don't think I can stay out much longer. May I have a raincheck?"

"Of course, but why don't we move to the bar and have a drink while we wait for the car," Carmen suggests.

"That sounds nice, sure," Arizona replies.

They sit down and Arizona realizes that it's the same bartender as the other night. He subtly winks at her and Carmen notices but doesn't say anything. Instead she leans in and says, "Macallan 18 neat and whatever she wants," then she turns to Arizona, "I'll be right back."

"I'll have the same, Nick." Arizona says to the bartender. "Thank you."

Carmen returns and takes a sip of the scotch, then smiles when she sees that Arizona has the same. "You drink scotch?" she asks.

"My dad is a scotch drinker, so my brother and I had to learn to like it, it's all we could sneak at home," she explains.

"So, you're on first name basis with the bartender and your Uber driver, that really doesn't fit the stereotype of the egotistical, self-involved surgeon," Carmen comments.

"Well, there's power in knowing and using people's names. I'm positive that I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know," Arizona points out.

"True, I am well aware of that dynamic, but I am surprised that someone like you is so adept at it," Carmen replies. "I didn't expect a surgeon would be so charming."

"Yes, well charming people is easier than bullying them and I'm not exactly built to be a bully," Arizona replies laughing.

Smiling at the thought of the blonde bullying someone, Carmen has to laugh. "I'm not much of a bully either. In fact, you could say being underestimated is my superpower."

"Oh, that's good. I'm blonde, I'm perky and I wear my hair in braids or a ponytail, so I can definitely relate to being underestimated as a superpower," Arizona replies taking another sip of her drink.

"Since you suggested this restaurant, I have to ask, do you bring all your dates here? Is that why Nick the bartender knows your name?" Carmen teases.

"No, he knows my name because he was bartending the other night, when I was sitting at the bar waiting for you and you canceled," Arizona informs her.

"Ouch," Carmen replies, "I walked right into that one didn't I?" Her phone buzzes and she adds, "The car is here, I'm saved!" she says laughing and passing her card over to Nick to pay for their drinks.

He passes the card back to her and replies, "Arizona has already taken care of the drinks Ms Morales."

Carmen turns to the blonde, "Thank you," she says genuinely pleased to see Arizona making a point to shift the power dynamic.

"Thank you for dinner," Arizona replies as they head over to the coat check.

* * *

Finally home and showered, Arizona is sitting on her bed applying moisturizer and thinking about her date with Carmen.

The kiss goodnight wasn't as awkward as she feared it would be, having not kissed anyone in so long. And the blonde has to admit that she did enjoy it, but then it is always exciting to kiss someone new. Lying back on the bed, her mind wanders and she realizes that she is now comparing the kiss with Carmen to the other night when Callie kissed her cheek. She sighs. There's no contest as to which kiss was more intense. Damn Calliope! Just when Arizona thought that she was completely over her, Callie manages to remind her of what they had. Or maybe have? Is that what's going on? Do I still affect Callie the way she affects me? Arizona wonders.

* * *

"Okay tell me everything," Jo says after they order their lunch and sit down at a table to wait.

"She is smart, has a good sense of humor, is interesting and well educated; there's really not much that I don't like about her," Arizona says staring down at her hands.

"So you are attracted to her?" Jo asks.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, she's beautiful and she dresses really well, you can tell she's got a great body, that's how well her clothes fit," Arizona explains.

"Hmm, so when are you seeing her again?" Jo asks.

"Okay, okay, I didn't make plans to see her again. This week will be insane and then next week I have Sofia," Arizona explains.

"Having Sofia doesn't prevent you from dating," Jo points out.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm stalling because I'm not ready to move on," Arizona remarks.

"I didn't say that," Jo replies.

"No, but you're thinking it, aren't you?" Arizona asks.

"That is not what I'm thinking," Jo answers. "But I can't help but wonder if you're giving her a chance or are you just comparing her to Torres?"

"I'm not comparing her to Callie," Arizona protests. Then she thinks about it a minute, and adds, "Okay, I am comparing her to Callie a little bit."

"I think that's normal to a certain extent," Jo replies.

"The thing is, the other night before Callie left she kissed me, just on the cheek. But damn, I felt it everywhere. Then kissing Carmen last night was good, but it wasn't that. I mean, it should be right?" Arizona asks.

Jo takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "Arizona, I think you know the answer to that."

Sighing, she nods her head. "I was afraid of that," she replies. "Jo does she talk to you at all? I can't do this again with her unless she's really in it."

"You guys really need to talk to each other. I can't be in the middle," Jo says pushing up from the table to go get their food.

* * *

Back home, Arizona is cleaning to distract herself from the conversation that she had with Jo. She really wants to see Callie, but isn't sure exactly what to say or do. She knows that Jo is right and they do need to talk, but it's not like they get a chance to talk at the hospital.

Just about to step into the shower, her phone buzzes.

It's a text from Callie - _Hey, any chance you're free and want to come by tonight? Sofia wanted lasagna and I know it's your favorite too._

Arizona studies the message for a moment and considers how to respond. It's a perfectly worded friendly text, she has to admit. And there's a part of her that really wants to go. Stepping into the shower she considers it from every angle.

By the time she's done showering, she's made up her mind. Turning off the water, she steps out and dries off her hands then grabs the phone and replies - _Your lasagna is awesome. What time and what can I bring?_

* * *

Callie is sitting in her kitchen starting to worry that she shouldn't have sent the text when her phone buzzes and she reads the reply.

Relieved she looks around the kitchen and then replies- _See you at 6 ;-)_

* * *

Arizona smiles. Okay, so they'll have dinner together and she'll get to see Sofia and then afterward, the two of them can talk.

Almost ready to head out, Arizona's phone rings before she gets out the door.

"Hey, I just got two tickets for La Traviata tonight at 8 o'clock, any chance you're free?" Carmen asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have dinner plans tonight. But thank you for asking," Arizona replies.

"I understand that we're not dating yet, but may I ask if you have a date with someone else tonight?," Carmen asks the question haltingly.

"Carmen, I enjoyed going out with you, but it's really not any of your business if I'm going out on a date tonight. Look I hope you find someone to go out with you tonight, goodbye." Arizona replies before ending the call.

As soon as she hangs up the phone, Arizona cringes. She regrets her response immediately, realizing that her reaction wasn't in response to Carmen prying, but in response to her not knowing what tonight is with Callie.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Arizona smiles when Sofia flings it open, "Momma!" she exclaims.

"Hey little miss, I heard that you and Mami made lasagna today?" Arizona says entering the house and bending down to kiss her daughter hello.

"We did and I did the cheese," Sofia informs her.

"That is an important part of lasagna, honey," Arizona says winking at her.

"Hey, come on in. Sofia let momma in the house so we can close the door." Callie says entering the foyer.

Arizona steps forward and shuts the door behind her and Callie offers to take her coat and she hangs it on the hall tree.

"Oh that's a beautiful hall tree, it wasn't here last time was it?" Arizona asks. She's only been to Callie's new place a few times, mostly dropping Sofia off or picking her up.

"It is new, since there's no closet here in the foyer, I decided this was an easy solution. The bench has storage, so it certainly helps keep Sofia's stuff organized." Callie replies. Then pausing to look at the blonde, she adds, "You look beautiful. Sorry that I'm kind of a mess. Sofia and I took a shower but we only seemed to get her hair done before it was time to check on dinner," Callie explains noting her own messy ponytail.

"Thank you," Arizona replies leaning in to hug her hello and noting that Callie is wearing the perfume that Arizona had designed for her on what turned out to be their last Valentine's Day together. Her mind flashes back to that weekend and she can't help but tingle at the memory. "But no one rocks a messy ponytail as well as you," she teases.

Following the two brunettes into the kitchen, Arizona waits for Callie to turn around before she sets the bottle of wine on the counter.

Callie looks at it and her face lights up, "Where did you find this?" she asks excitedly.

"There's a wine store in my neighborhood and I bought a case of it a while back," she explains.

"You have a case of this and you only brought me one bottle?" Callie teases.

"Ah, it's all part of my secret plan to inspire you to cook me dinner again," Arizona replies smiling at her. Then mentally kicking herself, stop flirting with her, you'll send her the wrong message, she tells herself. Then she realizes that Callie said something and she missed it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Arizona asks embarrassed.

Callie laughs at her, knowing the blonde is freaking out from the flirting, she decides to let her off the hook. "I asked you to get the wine glasses," she says pointing to the side board table.

Arizona is pretty sure that was not what the brunette said, but she steps over and selects two wine glasses and then turns to watch Callie's strong hands open the bottle of wine with what has to be the most ridiculously hard to use wine opener, the prongs always push the cork into the bottle when Arizona tries to use it.

"Mija, go wash your hands before dinner," Callie calls out to her daughter who is in the living room trying to decide on a movie for later.

Arizona turns around to see Sofia is not paying attention at all, so she walks over to her and they both go into Sofia's bathroom to wash their hands.

"Thank you, she's been really excited since I told her that you were coming over tonight. And she's having a difficult time deciding which movie we should watch tonight," Callie explains when they return to the kitchen.

"I'm sure whatever we watch will be awesome," Arizona replies smiling at her daughter.

Callie has already set everything on the table, so Arizona watches Sofia climb into her chair and she smiles, Callie has set the table with the two of them across from each other and Sofia on the end, just like they did before when they were together. Feeling her eyes tear up, she quickly looks down to blink them away. "Oh my gosh, dinner smells amazing!" she exclaims, looking over at Sofia and smiling brightly.

Callie takes advantage of Arizona's focus on Sofia to get a good look at the blonde. She's still the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, she reminds herself as she notes the soft lines on her face and the dimples that pop when she's smiling and teasing their daughter.

Arizona feels Callie's eyes on her and she can't help but turn to her and flash a smile.

Callie practically trembles when Arizona looks at her and flashes what Callie always thinks of as the 'super magic' smile. She never met someone who had so many different smiles in her life. What Arizona can convey in a smile, never fails to amaze the brunette. The blonde could smile at you and make you feel like you're the only two people on the planet, not that she's smiling that smile right now. She's not. Callie hasn't seen that smile in a long time.

As the brunette is lost in her thoughts for a moment, Arizona takes advantage and steals a long look at her ex. How is it, that this woman can look so hot right out of the shower just thrown together. Flushing a little at the thought, the blonde takes a sip of her wine and then turns back to Sofia.

Callie pulls it together too and begins serving the lasagna.

"Oh my god, Calliope. I don't understand, I have the recipe, but mine is never as good as yours," Arizona exclaims after her first bite.

"I don't know what to tell you, I swear the recipe I gave you is the same one I use," Callie replies.

"It can't be," Arizona protests playfully.

"Momma, your lasagna doesn't have enough cheese," Sofia remarks as she wraps a long strand of cheese around her fork.

"See even our daughter knows that you always skimp on the cheese," Callie teases.

"So that's your secret?" Arizona questions, "The excess cheese really makes that much of a difference?" she asks.

Callie and Sofia exchange looks, "Momma cheese is awesome," Sofia exclaims.

They share at laugh together and watch the little girl taking a big bite of lasagna.

Then Callie turns back to the blonde and takes a sip of the wine, "I forgot how well this wine goes with this lasagna, thank you for remembering," she says flashing Arizona a big smile.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it," Arizona replies, returning the smile.

* * *

"Sofia, please go wash your hands and face and put on your pajamas, then we'll watch a movie," Callie says after dinner.

Arizona stands up to help clear the table, but Callie shoos her away. "No you're a guest. Why don't you go in and hide the movies that you least want to watch and then we'll let her pick from the remaining ones," Callie suggests mischievously.

Arizona laughs as she heads into the living room to look over the stack of DVDs. "Think we can get away with hiding Frozen?" She asks.

"You can always try," Callie replies laughing.

Listening to Callie laugh, Arizona smiles. She has really missed that sound, she thinks to herself.

"Mami!" Sofia calls out from her room.

Looking up and then over to Callie, Arizona replies, "I'll go."

"Sof? what's wrong?" she asks entering her daughter's room to find her having a minor meltdown.

"I want to wear my purple pajamas but they're not here," she says through her tears.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Arizona asks and bends down to look through the drawer again. "Maybe they're in the laundry, did you wear them last night?"

"No," she says tearfully. "Last night I wore Olaf."

"Okay, well maybe they're still in the laundry from last week. Let's go ask Mami," Arizona replies heading over to the door and running into Callie, their faces inches apart as Arizona grabs on to keep from falling.

"Uh sorry, I just realized I hadn't put her clothes away," Callie says looking down at the clothes she dropped.

Biting her lip nervously, Arizona shakes her head and then lets go of the brunette as she kneels down to pick up the clothes.

"Sofia, here are the purple pajamas," Callie says calling her daughter over.

"Thank you Mami!" she says snatching them out of her hand and immediately stripping off her other clothes.

"Mija, wash up and brush your teeth first!" Callie reminds her and then laughs when the little girl drops the pajamas and rushes into the bathroom half naked. "She gets that from you," she teases the blonde.

"What are you talking about? I don't parade around the room half naked," Arizona replies winking at her as she helps her up to her feet.

Callie flushes at the memory of a naked Arizona brushing her teeth and she looks at the blonde who is also blushing.

"Um, uh I'll just go put these away," Callie replies, attempting to step around the blonde.

"Thanks," Arizona replies, inadvertently blocking the doorway.

Callie pauses for a moment, unable to stop herself as she begins leaning forward to kiss her, when Sofia bursts in between them.

"I'm ready!" she says rushing past them.

Callie pulls back, "Uh, I'll just put these away and join you guys in a minute," she says clearing her throat.

"Okay," Arizona says still dazed and flushed by the encounter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: thanks so much for all the feedback and reviews, I'm happy that you've stayed with it to watch them evolve back into the Calzona that we all wish we could have on again...**_

* * *

On the couch Sofia lays between them, her head on Callie's leg and her feet in Arizona's lap. The movie they are watching is one that Arizona's parents sent Sofia for Christmas, it's called The Nut Job. And while Sofia is enjoying it, Callie and Arizona are stealing glances at each other, clearly distracted by their earlier encounter in the hallway.

After sitting still for while, Callie shifts her position and lays her arm across the back of the couch, her fingers landing softly in Arizona's hair.

Arizona shifts her position a little and reaches her hand out to rub Sofia's belly and the little girl laughs and squirms a bit. Arizona laughs softly and rests her hand on the couch beside the little girl. Callie looks over and smiles, before reaching over and covering the blonde's hand as it lays on the couch and she watches as a soft smile spreads across Arizona's face.

Once the movie ends, Callie slips her hands under the little girl to pick her up and take her to bed. When she returns to the living room, Arizona is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. Callie sits down close beside her and she opens her eyes. "Hi," she says softly.

"Hi," Callie replies.

"What are we doing Calliope?" Arizona asks softly.

Callie doesn't reply, instead she leans over the blonde and kisses her softly.

"Mmm," Arizona moans breathlessly as Callie pulls back.

"Arizona," Callie's voice is thick and she sinks her hands into the soft blonde curls and smiles.

"Cal," Arizona says her breath catching as she enjoys the feel of Callie's hands in her hair. "I admit that I miss you, I miss this," she says breathlessly. "But we can't just fall into this after everything that's happened."

Callie sits back, "I know what I want, but you're not sure, yet," she replies.

"How can you be sure?" Arizona asks nervously.

"I'm sure because I tried to move on but no one makes me feel the way you do," Callie confesses, biting her lip nervously.

"And you think that's a good thing?" Arizona asks. "Because I have to tell you the other night you kissed my cheek and I felt that down to my toes, I think that you've ruined me, no one affects me like you do," she admits.

"I've ruined you?" Callie questions, taking the blonde's hand and pressing it to her lips.

Arizona pushes herself up, watching the brunette's lip, she adds, "Maybe we've ruined each other," she suggests.

Callie smiles sadly at that thought, resting their joined hands into her lap, "I know that I said a lot of hurtful things when I was dating Penny; I think that I was trying to convince myself that I was moving on and I thought that if I could do that it would help you to move on too." Callie explains tearfully. "But it didn't work for many, many reasons, but the main one was that I am still in love with you."

The blonde blinks back tears and looks away for a minute as she considers the confession.

But Callie continues, "Arizona, you are brilliant and beautiful and an amazing mother, I was an idiot to think that I could walk away from you, from us."

"But you did walk away Cal, you blew us up, you sold our house, you practically lived with someone else," Arizona points out sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry," Callie replies sincerely.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you, but I need some time. I-I-I can't just fall back into this with you, okay?" Arizona says leaning forward and pulling her hand back.

"Okay, but you're not saying no, right?" Callie asks.

"I could never say no to you," Arizona replies leaning in and pulling the brunette in for another kiss.

Encouraged, Callie wraps her arms around her and deepens the kiss.

Then just as suddenly, Arizona breaks the kiss and the embrace, "I should go Calliope, before I can't" she explains.

"Okay," Callie replies accepting the blonde's terms. "Can I see you tomorrow?" she asks.

"I have plans with Meredith to review the surgical plan, she wants to make sure she's ready to step into that OR with me and Addison," the blonde explains.

"Right, well I'll see you Monday then at work," Callie says a little disappointed.

"Why don't we have lunch together on Monday in your office?" Arizona suggests.

"That sounds great, I'd love that," Callie replies.

* * *

"How's it going?" Maggie asks entering the dining room and sitting down beside Meredith.

"It's going really well," Meredith replies looking up at her sister, "Arizona is an amazing teacher."

"Thanks, but Meredith you are a great student," Arizona replies.

Maggie smiles at both of them and then scoots in close to look at the surgical plan in front of Meredith. She quickly begins asking questions and after a few minutes it becomes obvious to Arizona that she should have her join them.

"Maggie, you really know a lot about AVMs, have you performed fetal surgery before?" Arizona asks.

"I assisted on a fetal valvuloplasty during my Cardiothoracic fellowship," Maggie replies.

"Oh my, why didn't you tell me? We need to spend more time together, are you available to assist on this case?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, I can clear my schedule. Riggs is proving to be more than capable. Send me the info, I'd love to assist, can I work up an alternate plan in the event that there's a cardiac event?" she asks.

"Yes please, I mean Addison and I have one and it sounds like we should go over it with you," Arizona exclaims. Now Addison will be here on Tuesday morning, the patient is coming in from Salt Lake and we'll get our first look at her that afternoon and the procedure is scheduled for Wednesday."

"Arizona, are you recording the procedure?" Meredith asks.

"Meredith, I record all of my procedures, when I trained with Nicole all she had were notes, and they were amazing notes, but they don't really help you to understand the procedure like seeing the surgery," Arizona explains.

* * *

On the way home from Meredith's Arizona remembers that she needs to call Carmen back and apologize for overreacting last night. Unsure exactly what she's going to say, she makes the call anyway. It goes straight to voicemail, which isn't really unexpected.

"Hey Carmen, it's Arizona. I just wanted to apologize for last night. The thing is, I had plans with my daughter and my ex and I wasn't sure how to say that because it kind of was a date. Um, it was good to meet you." Arizona says ending the call.

* * *

"OB is going to monitor Trauma 2 and call me if there are any complications, but we should be able to discharge her in a few hours," Arizona says updating Hunt on her consult before returning to her unit.

"Thanks Arizona," he replies, then noticing Callie approaching he barks, "Torres Trauma 1."

"Are we still on for lunch?" Callie pauses to ask before rushing over to the Trauma room.

"You tell me, you're the one heading into a trauma" Arizona teases, then adds, "I'll be upstairs."

"Okay," Callie says flashing a smile at the blonde before entering the Trauma room all business.

Arizona smiles after her and doesn't notice Meredith standing beside her.

"Uh, what was that?" she asks flashing the blonde a mischievous smile.

"You saw that?" Arizona asks chewing on her lip nervously.

"I thought something was up yesterday. Spill it! Arizona what happened between you and Torres?" Meredith asks pulling her into an empty supply room.

"I went over on Saturday and had dinner with her and Sofia," Arizona replies.

"Yeah, so are you guys back together? Dating? What?" Meredith ask impatiently excited.

"We're talking, but taking it slow. Can you really just date your ex-wife?" Arizona asks.

"Of course, you can. You can't rush this. It means too much," Meredith reminds her.

"I know, I know. It was all I could do to leave her place Saturday night," Arizona admits.

"So how do you feel?" Meredith asks.

"Confused. Excited. Hopeful." Arizona replies.

"So the date on Friday was a bust?" Meredith asks.

"Not really, it was a lovely date, but at the end of the night we kissed and it was a nice kiss, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't tell you that I ran into Callie on Tuesday and I won't go into all the details, but she kissed my cheek when we parted and damn, that kiss was like a current of electricity going through me." Arizona explains.

"She told me about it and she felt the same way," Meredith says smiling at her.

"Wait, she told you about that night?" Arizona asks.

"Yes and I told her to talk to you," Meredith replies.

"So that's why she invited me over on Saturday," Arizona says softly to herself. "So maybe it's not pathetic that I'm still in love with her after everything we've put each other through?"

"No, and neither of you have your feet on the ground, so no, it's not pathetic, it's actually really wonderful!" Meredith replies as her pager goes off. "Okay, I need to go. We should talk more later," she says before rushing off.

Arizona walks out of the supply room smiling and runs into Alex.

"Why are you smiling like that? Wait, Meredith and you?" He asks alarmed.

"Alex no!" Arizona says pushing him. "We were talking about my weekend," she replies.

"Oh, so your date Friday was good?" He asks.

"It wasn't bad, but my date on Saturday was much better," Arizona teases and steps into the open elevator.

* * *

"Hey Dr Torres!" Arizona says stepping into the open office door.

"Hmm, Dr Robbins, you're just in time," she says stepping in close to the blonde so that she can reach behind her to shut the door. Then pausing a moment as she notices Arizona's reaction to her, she dips down and kisses her lightly.

Arizona trembles and then slips her hands up and into the brunette's curls and deepens the kiss.

Callie breaks the kiss and asks breathlessly, "Should I lock the door?"

"No, no we can't. Not here," Arizona says gathering her senses.

"Right, lunch," Callie suddenly reminds herself why the blonde is there. "Let me page Cross and find out where he is with our food," she replies.

"Uh, maybe we should open the door while we wait," Arizona suggests biting her lip nervously.

"You're right, we should, uh, open the door," Callie says stepping closer to the blonde.

"Oh, I've got it," she says reaching back and opening the door.

"Oh hey Cross," Callie replies when she sees the intern waiting outside.

"The, uh, door was closed and it's never closed, so I wasn't sure if I should knock or what... Oh hey Dr Robbins," he says when he finally stops stammering at Callie.

"Cross just give me our food, did you get yourself something?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you Dr Torres," he replies still standing at the door.

"Okay, be ready in an hour for afternoon rounds," Callie replies shutting the door in his face.

"Callie, you bought him lunch? You're getting soft," she teases.

"He's like a goddamn puppy, I can't be mean to him. I don't even think Yang could do it," Callie replies, handing Arizona a salad.

"Oh I've seen her with kids, trust me, she could," Arizona says laughing as she opens her salad and then looks up at Callie surprised. "Wow, you remembered no sprouts and extra goat cheese?"

"Yes, how many times have I ordered that salad for you? Of course I remembered," Callie replies proudly.

"So all the times that you forgot to say no sprouts, those were..." Arizona teases.

"Oversights, everyone has temporary lapses of memory from time to time," she says defensively.

"Well, thank you this is perfect," the blonde replies taking a bite.

* * *

Arizona is in her office wrapping up for the day when her phone rings, "Dr Robbins?" she answers.

"Dr Robbins, Dr Torres is heading into an emergency surgery and wants to know if you can take your daughter home and she'll stop by and get her later?" Dr DeLuca asks rapidly.

"Yes, tell her yes," Arizona replies quickly.

Walking into the daycare, Sofia rushes over to her excitedly, "Momma!" she exclaims, "Where's Mami?"

"Mami has to work late tonight little miss, so you're coming home with me and Mami is going to come pick you up later, okay?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Sofia asks as she rushes to get her coat on.

"Yes, but we have to make a few stops first. Aunt Addison is coming tomorrow to stay with me and we need to get a few things that she likes at the store," Arizona explains as they walk out to her car.

They get to the first store and Arizona turns to the little girl, "Sofia, we only need to get three things here. Can you please take my hand and help me find them and not run off?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, Momma, I can help," Sofia replies.

In the store, Arizona takes a moment to plan the route and is amazed when the 5 year old does as promised and they are in and out of the store in 15 minutes.

"Okay, Sofia one more stop and then we'll pick up the pizza, okay?" Arizona informs her as they head to the next stop.

An hour later, they are home having gotten through all of the stops without Sofia declaring total boredom and becoming impatient.

"Can we text Mami?" Sofia asks setting her pizza down on her plate.

"Oh well, let's see if she's out of surgery yet," Arizona says going over and getting her phone out of her bag. She has a missed call from the hospital, so Arizona listens to the voice mail from Callie.

"Is she on her way?" Sofia asks.

"Not yet, but why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed, just in case she doesn't make it before your bedtime," Arizona suggests.

"Am I going to stay the night here tonight?" she asks.

"Well I'm not sure baby, it just depends on what time Mami is done. Now are you done eating?" Arizona asks as she begins picking up their plates and taking them to the sink.

Sofia pushes her step stool up to the sink and announces, "I can do the dishes, Momma."

"Okay, just rinse them off and we'll put them in the dishwasher, okay?" Arizona reminds her. Then turns to wrap up the pizza, planning to heat it up for Callie later.

Taking the pizza box out to the garage, Arizona returns to see Sofia pulling her stool back so she can open the dishwasher.

"Here, I'll hand them to you," Arizona offers.

"Thank you Momma," Sofia says carefully setting each plate into the empty dishwasher.

"Sofia, thank you so much for your help tonight. Now why don't you go get ready for bed and then we'll watch one program before bedtime," Arizona suggests.

Going into her own bedroom, Arizona changes out of her work clothes but not her pajamas, since Callie's stopping by.

Just as she starts to wash her face, she hears her phone in the other room and then hears Sofia answer it. "Momma!" she calls out.

"Sofia, did you forget that you're not supposed to answer Momma's phone?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"It's Mami," Sofia replies, "I saw her picture."

"Okay, thank you for checking," Arizona says putting the phone to her ear.

"Is it still the picture of the three of us in the photo booth?" Callie asks when Arizona answers the phone.

"What?" Arizona asks confused.

"The photo in your phone when I call, is it the same one?" Callie asks.

"Actually it is," Arizona replies. "You know I'm terrible at remembering how to change those things."

"Yeah, I do remember that. Hey, I'm almost done, I'm just going to grab something to eat and I'll be there in an hour, okay?" Callie asks.

"Of course, but we had pizza and we saved you some if you just want to come here," Arizona offers.

"Oh awesome, thank you. I'll see you shortly," Callie replies.

"Okay Sof, we have time for one program, what is it going to be?" Arizona asks setting the phone down.

"Sofia the First with Olaf and Miss Nettle!" She says excitedly.

"Okay," Arizona says picking up the remote and finding it on the DVR. Once the program begins and Sofia settles in to watch it, she picks up the Fetal Medicine Journal and thumbs through it to find the article on the new Doppler Ultrasound.

A soft rapping at the door gets Arizona's attention and she carefully gets up and rushes to the door.

"I'm sorry, I dozed off. Come in," she says pulling the brunette in by the hand.

"Is Sofia in bed?" Callie asks.

"No, we both dozed off on the couch," Arizona replies going into the kitchen and getting the pizza out of the stove, she had set to keep it warm. "What time is it?" she asks setting the food down.

"It's 8:30," Callie replies, yawning. "I'm sorry, I know that you have an early call tomorrow. I'll just take her and head home."

"No, sit and eat. Actually, you should just stay here. You look exhausted," Arizona points out as she pours Callie a glass of water.

"I am, actually. Are you sure that you don't mind?" Callie asks.

"No, you eat and I'll put Sofia to bed," Arizona replies reaching over to squeeze the brunette's hand.

Smiling as she watches the blonde go in and pick up their daughter and carry her to bed. A few minutes later, she returns. "I'll go find something for you to sleep in," she says heading down the hall to her bedroom.

Callie finishes eating one piece of the pizza and decides she's full, so she puts the rest in the refrigerator and then checks that Arizona turned the warmer off on the oven. Then she dumps out the water and places the glass into the dishwasher before going over to check the door is locked.

"Um, I laid out some clothes on my bed for you, you can use my shower, I mean, I know you prefer to shower before bed," Arizona says nervously.

"Oh yes, that would be amazing. Thank you," Callie replies. "Should I shower in Sofia's room?" she asks.

"That bathroom doesn't have a shower yet," Arizona replies, "Callie just go use my shower, it's fine."

"Sorry, I just don't know how we do this," Callie admits and walks over to face her.

"I don't either," Arizona confesses, then leans in and kisses the brunette.

Callie returns the kiss, but keeps it light. "Okay, well I should go shower," she says looking around a minute, realizing that she actually hasn't been in Arizona's bedroom.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, Callie slips on the t-shirt and shorts and then realizes they are hers. Laughing she walks out of the bathroom and then notices Arizona asleep with the journal open in front of her and reading glasses on. Callie had no idea that the blonde wore them. Now unsure if she's supposed to sleep with Sofia or on the couch, Callie takes a minute to close the journal and take the glasses off the blonde and just as she's about to turn off the light, Arizona wakes up.

"I'm just going to go sleep with Sof," Callie says leaning down to kiss the blonde good night.

"Stay, please?" Arizona says softly.

"If you're sure," Callie whispers.

The blonde nods and pats the bed beside her, "I'm sure."

Surprised but rather pleased with this option, Callie goes around the bed and slides in beside her.

She no sooner gets in the bed, before Arizona snuggles up to her, "Is this okay?" she asks.

"Yes, it's perfect," Callie replies, closing her eyes as a huge smile spreads across her face.

* * *

The alarm wakes her up from a deep sleep, reaching for the phone to turn it off, Arizona smiles as she realizes Callie's there, so she turns around and kisses her lips lightly.

Callie's eyes fly open, "Uh oh, wow," she stammers.

"You don't have to get up, but I've got to get ready. Do you want me to wake you before I leave?" Arizona asks softly as the brunette closes her eyes again.

"Yeah," Callie mumbles rolling over, "I just need a few more minutes, k?"

Arizona smiles as she reaches over for her crutches and then makes her way into the shower. At least she thought to set out her clothes last night, so she grabs them and steps into her bathroom to get ready as quietly as possible.

* * *

Ready to go with just a few minutes to spare, Arizona sits down on the bed and carefully wakes up the brunette again.

"Arizona?" she says confused. "Oh right," she says raising up on her elbow and looking around the room.

"Hey, I set out my extra house keys for you to use. It's almost 7, Sofia will be up in a few minutes," she says waiting for the brunette to open her eyes again.

"Okay, yeah. Um, either I was more tired than I realized or your bed is really amazing," Callie says sitting up.

"It's a pretty amazing bed," Arizona admits. "I've got to go, I made coffee. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Callie says watching the blonde leave, she begins to get out of bed and then hears Sofia coming down the hall, so she flings the covers over her head.

"Momma?" Sofia says climbing on to the bed, confused because her mom is on the other side of the bed.

Callie flings off the covers and Sofia squeals, "Mami! I didn't know you were here!"

"I know, you were asleep when I got here little miss," Callie says pulling her under the covers.

"Where's Momma?" Sofia asks.

"Momma went to pick up Aunt Addie at the airport, so we need to get dressed and get going, okay?" Callie asks.

"Okay," Sofia says excited and still a little confused. "Mami, why did you stay the night?"

"It was late and I was tired, so your Momma let me stay over," Callie replies.

"You slept on my side of the bed," Sofia informs her as they enter the kitchen.

"I did, I was going to sleep with you but your bed wasn't big enough, so Momma let me sleep with her," Callie explains. Then watches her daughter push her stool up to the counter and open the cabinet and carefully take down her cereal bowl, then she carefully pours the cereal from the box, Arizona left on the counter and then climbs down from the stool.

"Can you add the milk?" she asks.

"Yes," Callie says opening the fridge and pouring milk into the bowl. Turning around she sees that Sofia has a spoon and napkin and is climbing up onto the bar stool at the breakfast bar, so she sets the cereal bowl in front of her daughter. Then notices the coffee cup setting out for her and she pours herself a cup of coffee and watches her daughter eat breakfast.

"Sof, I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back," Callie says topping off her coffee and heading back to the bedroom.

She has to admit that it's going to be a bit distracting to spend the day smelling like Arizona. Not to mention that was the best night's sleep that she's had in months. Quickly getting dressed, she heads back into the kitchen just in time to see that Sofia has rinsed out her bowl and is putting it into the dishwasher.

"Sofia, how come you don't do that at my house?" Callie asks.

Sofia turns around and shrugs. Then climbs back down and pushes the stool back to it's place under the island.

Callie laughs, "Okay Sof, time for you to get dressed, do you want me to help you?"

"No, Mami. I can do it," she says and runs into her room.

Callie starts to wonder where she put her phone, when she sees it on the counter plugged into the charger. She punches in the unlock code and sees a message from Arizona. _"See you soon, oh and the security code is 0510."_

Callie looks around, she never even noticed that the house had a security system.

 _"Thank you for everything!"_ Callie replies.

A few minutes later, Sofia comes out of her room dressed and ready to go. "Seriously?" Callie says to herself and rolls her eyes.

"Okay Mija, where's your bag?" Callie asks looking around for it.

"I left it in Momma's car," she remembers.

"Okay, well Momma will bring it to you later, okay?" Callie asks.

"Okay," the little girl replies calmly.

* * *

Callie walks up to Meredith the next morning and says, "Okay, so I'm just going to ask how is it that my child is a completely different child at Arizona's house than she is at my house?"

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asks turning to face her confused. Then it dawns on her what Callie just said, so she grabs her arm and drags her into the conference room. "You stayed at Arizona's last night? I thought you guys were taking it slow?"

"We just slept Meredith, I had 15 hour day yesterday and when I got to her house to pick up Sofia she told me to stay, so I did," Callie explains.

"Okay, good. Don't screw this up Torres, you guys can't rush into this," Meredith reminds her.

"I know, I know. But get this. Sofia got up on her own at 7 am, got her cereal and asked for help with the milk, then rinsed out her bowl and put it in the dishwasher," Callie exclaims, "Then she got herself ready in 20 minutes without any melt down of any kind. Oh and she left her bag in Arizona's car... no big deal," Callie adds.

Meredith laughs, "that's funny," she replies. "It's killing you that she's the better parent, isn't it?"

"I just don't understand it. I've tried to get Sofia to do all of those things and she'll do them occasionally, but not consistently," Callie confesses.

"Sounds like you're going to have to ask Arizona what her secret is," Meredith says laughing again.

"You two are friends, hasn't she told you?" Callie asks.

"I will admit that when Arizona asks Ben and Zola to do things, they typically do them without a fuss, I just figured that it has something to do with her being around children all day, she somehow speaks to them differently than we do or something," Meredith replies.

"Hmm, I'm going to figure this out," Callie says turning to leave. "Talk to you later."

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to run and see Callie before we get started, I'll meet you up there," Addison says when she and Arizona arrive at the hospital that morning.

"Sounds good," Arizona replies.

"Callie Torres!" Addison says greeting her friend and giving her a big hug.

"Addie, it's so good to see you," Callie says returning the hug and pulling her into the office.

"When did you and Arizona get back together?" Addison asks bluntly.

"Uh, we're not back together, but we're friends now and it's new," Callie replies.

"Callie," Addison says crossing her arms, "Do you remember when we talked about how Arizona always smells like sunshine and rainbows?"

"Uh, yeah, it's her shampoo and body wash..." Callie says, then she laughs, "Okay, I stayed at her house last night and took a shower there, but nothing happened Addison. She took Sofia for me and it was late when I went to pick her up," she explains.

"Hmm, are there any benefits to this new, ah, friendship?" Addison teases.

"Not yet, but I'm hopeful," Callie replies.

"Well, it's about damn time," Addison replies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Posting this smaller chapter now and hope to finish this story tonight after work. Hope everyone is feeling some love today!**_

* * *

"Are we going to talk about you and Callie?" Addison asks as they enter Arizona's house that evening.

"What did she tell you?" Arizona questions the redhead.

"Her lips told me that the two of you are friends, but her face said that there's more to it," Addison says bluntly.

"I don't know if I can be 'friends' with her," Arizona admits, as she sets her things down and grabs a bottle of wine.

"Wait, she said that the two of you have been spending time together as friends," Addison asks confused.

Arizona pours two glasses of wine and passes one to Addison. Then she walks over and takes down two plates, and begins transfering the takeout to the plates as they talk.

"We have, but the things I feel when I'm around her are not friendly," the blonde confesses. "And the other night she told me that she is still in love with me and is ready to try again, so the friend thing is a ruse."

"Are you still in love with her?" Addison asks.

"Yes, I am. But I don't know if I can trust her emotionally again, it has not been easy watching her date the last few years and then the whole Penny debacle, which cost her a lot with her friends. How do I know that she's not just lonely and that's why she wants to get back with me again?" Arizona questions.

Addison takes a sip of her wine, then picks up her plate and heads into the dining room table and Arizona follows her.

"Look I know it's my fault. Hell, our relationship started when I kissed a sad and beautiful stranger in a bar bathroom. But I couldn't help it, I was so drawn to her," Arizona laments.

"You transformed her, Arizona. She bloomed with your love. Before you, she was a mess. I know that your relationship hasn't been easy, but both of you became such amazing strong people together. Look at what you've accomplished, your part owners in the hospital, your amazing mothers. Both of you are excellent, well respected and renowned surgeons," Addison replies.

"Addison, I wish it were that simple," Arizona says sadly.

The redhead reaches for the bottle of wine and tops off both of their glasses, carefully considering what to say next.

"This morning, you woke up with her beside you, how did you feel?" she asks.

Arizona looks up from her plate and sets down her fork, then reaches for her glass of wine, "That's not a fair question," she replies as she takes a sip.

"You know that I came out here to get Derek back, right? I somehow talked him into trying to save our marriage, and this was after I cheated on him with Mark, his best friend. So we got back together and we lived in that godforsaken trailer in the woods and we tried to get back to where we were. But what I found out that the Derek who I fell in love with didn't exist any more. Now I could lie to myself all day long and sometimes even convince myself that we were getting back on the right track. But every morning there's that moment of truth when you wake up and look at the person beside you ... are you filled with love or with dread. So I'll ask you again, how did you feel this morning?" Addison asks.

A bright smile begins in her blue eyes and slowly floods her whole face, Arizona can't contain the emotions of how she felt this morning waking up beside Callie.

"I knew it," Addison replies winking at her. "Ignore everything else and go with that feeling, that's the truth."

* * *

Entering her bedroom that night, Arizona notices that Callie made the bed, but left it turned down for her. Smiling she steps into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, then decides to take a shower instead, since they have an early start in the morning.

After her shower she opens the door and gasps as she spots the message on the steamed up mirror. Callie drew a heart with an arrow through it with an I and U on either side of it. The blonde smiles, it's something they used to do when they were first dating and spent days barely seeing each other.

Arizona climbs into the bed and pulls the pillow that Callie slept on to her and inhales, she can't help but be reminded of how amazing it felt to wake up with the brunette beside her this morning. Can she really trust what she's feeling, she wonders. Then her phone buzzes on the table beside her, so she rolls over to check it and it's a text from Callie.

 _"Good night Arizona, sleep well... xoxo"._

 _"Thank you Calliope ... sweet dreams, xoxo"._

* * *

The next morning Addison and Arizona arrive at the hospital early and begin preparing for the procedure. First they repeat the 3D Doppler Ultrasound and compare it to the one from the previous day. Meredith and Maggie join them and the four surgeons review the plan one more time.

"Okay, go finish your rounds and I'll prep the patient. See you all in one hour," Addison says shooing them out of the office.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Callie asks. The brunette was waiting for her at the nurse's station.

"Of course," Arizona replies as a big smile spreads across her face.

Callie, distracted by the dazzling smile, temporarily forgets why she's there and Arizona waits patiently.

"Callie?" she prompts.

"Oh sorry," she says embarrassed to have spaced out. "I just stopped by to wish you good luck. Arizona, you are an amazing surgeon and this couple is so fortunate to have you as their surgeon," Callie says and then leans in and gives the blonde a light hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to walk away.

Watching the brunette walk away, Arizona stands there momentarily stunned by Callie's thoughtful gesture.

"Hey, do you need me to help you on rounds this morning?" Alex asks walking up behind her.

"No, no I've got it. Thanks Alex," Arizona says shaking off the moment. "Uh, thanks though," she adds.

Alex smirks at her. He saw the whole exchange with Torres and he debates whether he should talk to her about it. Jo told him to stay out of it, but he can't help but be worried after seeing how devastated the blonde was after their divorce.

* * *

The gallery is standing room only by the time the four surgeons enter the OR to begin the procedure. Meredith and Arizona on one side, Maggie and Addison on the other. The lack of music in the room adds to the intensity, but as soon as Arizona begins to thread the catheter into place everyone begins to settle down, the monitor shows the progress of the tiny microscopic wire as it passes through the womb. Arizona pauses a moment to exhale, so intense was the maneuver that she didn't even realize that she was holding her breath.

"Dr Robbins?" Addison asks.

"Just double checking my approach, Dr Montgomery," she explains before guiding the wire into the targeted area and releasing the cerebral coagulant that is designed to stop the vessels from bleeding.

"Fetal heart rate is steady and normal," Maggie reports.

"Maternal heart rate is steady and normal, but BP is slightly elevated," Meredith calls out.

Addison turns to the anesthesiologist and they discuss increasing the mixture and the BP normalizes again.

"Turn on the 3D Doppler and let's get a better look at this," Arizona directs to Maggie.

The tech hands the cardio surgeon the wand and turns on the machine, Maggie carefully moves the wand until the secondary image comes up, showing the bleeding has subsided, but revealing a small aneurysm in the aorta.

"Dr Robbins, I can go in beside your cath line and stent that aneurysm, should I proceed?" Maggie asks.

Arizona replies, "Yes Dr Pierce."

Addison reaches over and takes the Ultrasound wand from Dr Pierce and holds it into position.

Maggie is prepping when she realizes that they do not have a stent small enough. "Dr Robbins, the smallest stent is too large for this vessel, I'm going to recommend that we do an angiogram to see if we can clear it without a stent," she explains.

The other surgeons nod and watch as the Cardiothoracic surgeon carefully threads the angio line into place and slowly inflates the balloon, then quickly deflates and the blood flow resumes. Maggie carefully withdraws the wire and then nods to Arizona, who then removes the catheter line.

Everyone in the room exhales loudly.

* * *

"Is that it?" Cross asks a little disappointed that the procedure ended so quickly.

Edwards glares at him, the intern has no idea how significant that procedure was if it works. Just as she opens her mouth to comment, Jo puts a hand on her arm to stop her. "Not worth it," she says softly to her friend.

"I don't get it, how does he not understand?" She asks.

"He hasn't even been in the cath lab yet, so he has no idea what just happened," she reminds her.

* * *

The four surgeons are scrubbing out and they too are a bit perplexed at how easy the procedure went.

Addison breaks the silence, "That went exactly as planned," she remarks, turning to look at Arizona.

"I know," she says worriedly, tearing off her mask and joining the redhead at the sink. "I think we should take her to CT as soon as we can and get another scan."

"I'll go check on her in recovery," Meredith says drying off her hands and heading out of the room.

"I'll go with her," Maggie replies following her out.

Addison steps back from the sink to dry her hands and Arizona turns to her, "What are you thinking?"

"The aneurysm in the cerebral aorta was secondary to the other bleed, but what if it wasn't. What if it was actually the primary but we missed it because the field was obscured by the secondary bleed?" she asks.

"We can't administer an anticoagulant for 48 hours after an arterial catheter," Arizona replies thinking out loud.

"No, but we could administer Vitamin K in utero," Addison replies as they leave the scrub room.

Rushing into the recovery room, the find that Maggie and Meredith have set up the 3D Doppler and are reviewing the heart for aortic abnormalities.

"Great minds think alike," Addison remarks as she steps up to look at the monitor.

* * *

"Look, I'll stay here and monitor her. You go home and get some sleep," Addison advises Arizona after spending the afternoon pouring over the scans trying to determine their next move on the case.

"It doesn't seem right for me to go home either," she remarks. "We should both be here tonight."

"Can I interrupt you two a minute?" Callie asks peeking around the door.

"Of course," Arizona replies smiling at the brunette.

Sofia bursts into the room with two red velvet cupcakes, "Momma we got you and Aunt Addie cupcakes!"

"Oh my, those look amazing!" Arizona gushes taking them from her. "Thank you sweetheart."

"And we also went out and picked up dinner," Callie says handing over a bag of takeout, "Hope you're in the mood for Pad Thai."

"I'm always in the mood for Pad Thai," Addison replies taking the bag.

"Is there enough for you two to join us?" Arizona asks.

"Actually, I have some for us too. We were going to eat in my office," Callie explains.

"No, eat with us. I'll get another chair," Addison says setting the bag on the table and leaving to find one.

"How's it going?" Callie asks.

"We're getting there, but neither of us think we should leave the hospital, so thank you for this. It was really thoughtful," Arizona replies sweetly.

"I spoke with Maggie and when she explained it to me, I knew that neither of you would want to leave tonight," Callie replies. "And Sofia was disappointed when I told her that we couldn't have dinner tonight because you both were still working."

"Momma, did you fix the baby?" Sofia asks.

"The baby is really sick little miss, but Aunt Addie and I are doing our best to make him better," Arizona replies to the little girl. "It's really awesome of you and Mami to bring us dinner tonight though."

* * *

The two surgeons settle into the oncall room closest to the nurses station, the beds across from each other.

"I have to admit, it was pretty great to see the three of you together," Addison remarks from her bed.

"Callie's been pretty amazing this last week," Arizona admits.

"And so what are you thinking?" Addison asks.

"I'm thinking that we need to get some sleep," Arizona replies.

"Okay, okay," Addison relents. "I'll back off, but I love you guys and just want to help."

"I know and I really do appreciate it Addison, but you're also Callie's closest friend, so I think you're a little biased," Arizona teases.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Arizona wakes up in the on call room, Addison's bed is empty, so she checks her phone for messages, but all she sees is that Addison ordered more tests. She takes a few minutes to wake up before heading into the small bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Good Morning Dr Montgomery," Arizona says as she approaches the nurses station.

"Morning, Dr Robbins, the test results just came back. The cardiac enzymes are elevated," she remarks handing the chart over to Arizona, then adds, "I just paged Pierce."

Taking a minute to review the test, the blonde yawns and then replies, "Let me know when she gets here, I'm going to go get us coffee."

At the coffee cart, she runs into Karev, "You look terrible," he remarks.

"Thanks Alex," Arizona replies sarcastically. "Oh can you have Bailey or Grey cover that consult? I will probably be in surgery later this morning," she asks.

"Yeah, but it's Stuart Michaelson," Alex informs her.

"Oh, then I'll try to work him in," she says as they enter the elevator.

Approaching the nurses station, Arizona is happy to see Callie waiting for her. "Hey good morning," she says greeting the brunette.

"I brought you guys coffee and donuts. Oh, but you have coffee," Callie pouts playfully and picks up the coffee with Arizona's name on it to take it away.

"Oh no, you don't," Arizona says setting Addison's coffee down, and grabbing the cup from Callie, "I want your coffee."

Amused Callie can't help but laugh and smile at the blonde.

"Shit," Addison swears softly, "We've got to go back in," she says handing the chart to Arizona.

"Damn," Arizona replies, setting her coffee down and picking up her phone to reserve an OR and get a surgical team called in.

Realizing that she should leave, Callie says, "Hey, I need to get my residents and start rounds, good luck with this and let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Thanks Calliope," Arizona says leaning in to give her a light hug, but Callie pulls her in close and says softly into her ear, "You'll be awesome, I know it." Then winks as she pulls away.

Arizona smiles as she watches her walk away and then makes a face at Addison. "Stop creeping on my relationship!" she says playfully.

"As if, get a room if you want privacy," Addison quips.

* * *

"Meredith, I haven't been able to get a hold of Arizona, do you know what happened with her patient?" Callie asks.

Looking up from her chart, Meredith replies, "Callie, they lost the baby. But the mother is stable. Addison's still here, but I think Arizona went home."

"Damn, okay. Thanks Meredith." Callie says checking her phone, still nothing from Arizona. Walking away, she decides to go look for Addison.

"You heard?" Addison says when Callie steps into the attending's lounge.

"Is she okay?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, just tired. Neither of us got much sleep last night, but she took it pretty hard," Addison replies. "I've got to stay here with the mother for a few more hours, if you can you should go check on her," she adds pushing the blonde's spare house keys towards Callie.

"Okay, I'll be back by 6 to pick up Sofia, do you need anything?" she asks.

"No, Arizona left me her car, so I'll be fine." Addison replies.

* * *

Callie knocks softly on the door and waits but doesn't hear anything, so she uses the key and enters quietly. Taking off her coat and shoes before venturing down the hall to the blonde's bedroom. Pausing at the door, she knocks lightly and Arizona stirs. "I'm sleeping Addie, I'll be out later," she replies without looking up, the emotion in her voice betraying her claim of sleep.

Callie crosses the room and sits down on the bed and softly says, "Arizona," and reaches out to touch her shoulder.

The blonde rolls over, momentarily shocked to see her, before she's throwing her arms around her and burying her face in her neck. Callie wraps her arms around her and rocks her a moment. "I'm sorry," she whispers in her ear.

After a few minutes, Arizona's breath evens out and she pulls away. "Thank you, I'm sorry. I knew this was the most probable outcome, but.." her voice fades as she tears up at the thought and covers her face with her hands.

"Arizona, all of our losses are tough. And there's always some that hit us harder than others. You've got nothing to apologize for," Callie whispers and pulls her hands away from her face before leaning in and kissing her lips lightly.

"Calliope, why are you here?" Arizona asks but realizing that Addison must have sent her.

"I couldn't find you after my surgery, but I found Meredith and she told me what happened. Then I found Addison and she gave me your keys and asked me to check on you," Callie explains.

"Thank you for coming, but I really am fine now," she says sitting up in the bed and pulling away from her.

"I know you are, but would you mind if we just laid together for a little bit?" Callie asks, knowing that the blonde hates to lose control.

Arizona looks at her carefully and Callie closes her eyes and lays back on the bed and waits. Seconds later, Arizona snuggles back into her arms and Callie smiles brightly, pleased that the trick still works.

An hour later they wake up and Arizona rubs her eyes. "You really are here," she marvels.

"Yeah, I am," Callie replies. "And I'm sorry for not being there the last few years when you needed this," she adds.

Arizona looks at her carefully, unsure how to respond to that admission. "But you're here now," she replies pressing against the brunette and kissing her hungrily, her hands slipping into her blouse.

"Arizona," Callie says trying to get regain her composure, "No, not like this. You're sad and upset and I can't just have sex with you, I'm in love with you. I want it all, not just sex."

"Calliope, I need this, I need you. And I love you, I just don't know if we can get back to where we were," she confesses.

Callie clears her throat and captures the blonde's hands in her own, "Arizona, I'm in this and I'm not going anywhere. I don't know how to prove it to you, but just know that I will and I don't care how long it takes."

Arizona takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Us? You think there's still an us?"

"I know there's still an us. But we are different people now, I know because I've been in therapy the past few months," she adds.

"You have?" Arizona replies surprised. "Uh, I have too," she admits. "Calliope, I want this to work too, but I keep thinking back to our last night together and I'm scared that one day you'll wake up again and not want this any more."

"Arizona, I didn't wake up and not want this any more. I woke up and realized that we were trying too hard to save a relationship that wasn't going to survive," she explains nervously. "We weren't on the same page, we had decided to have another baby, and then you accepted the fellowship with Herman. To me it felt like you were putting yourself first and I was so angry. I thought you were being selfish and it took me a long time to understand what the fellowship meant to you, but I get it now. You needed that challenge so that you could feel like yourself again," Callie explains, reaching out and lifting the blonde's chin up so she can see her face. "Arizona, I'm not angry anymore. I've forgiven you and I've forgiven myself for failing you."

"You never failed me, no one could have saved my leg. And I owe you and Alex my life, you made the decision that I wasn't strong enough to make," Arizona admits, "and I'm not angry anymore either, Calliope."

Callie smiles relieved to hear those words, finally she's truly hopeful that they are going to figure this out.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't explain what the fellowship meant to me at the time, but thank you for understanding now," she replies. "Calliope, you have no idea how hard it was to figure out how to be me after the plane crash. Everything that I thought I knew about myself was called into question. And every time we seemed to get on track, something else would throw me off balance. And the more you tried to help, the more I felt broken and soon I just didn't think that I was enough for you. I'd never felt insecurity like that before. The fellowship was brutal and Herman was unforgiving, but the reality was that she was treating me as badly as I was treating myself, eventually it was too much. And once I stopped beating myself up and started helping myself, everything improved."

Callie leans in and kisses her lightly and pulls her back into her arms, "See, there is an us," she says confidently.

* * *

Addison enters the house and spots the blonde sitting on the couch, "Honey, I'm home!" she calls out playfully..

"Hey," Arizona says as Addison sits down beside her and grabs her glass of wine.

"Dinner smells amazing, and you look refreshed," Addison remarks. "I take you and Callie had a good afternoon?"

"Yes, we talked, thank you for sending her over here. But she left to go get Sofia and I made us all dinner, now go shower and freshen up," Arizona says taking the wine glass back from her.

"Wait, you cooked?" Addison teases. "Callie didn't just throw this together before she left?"

"Addison, I can cook, now go, they'll be here in a half hour," Arizona informs her.

* * *

"Dr Torres, this came for you," Jo says entering the brunette's office with a beautiful flower arrangement the next afternoon.

Opening the card Callie smiles as she reads, "Roses are red and this Valentine is too, dinner on Saturday night won't be complete without you," there's no signature and when she turns it over it says, "Please join me at Canlis for dinner at 8 pm."

"Who's it from?" Jo asks innocently.

"There's no signature," Callie says smiling broadly, but she's positive that it's from Arizona, Canlis was always their favorite place to celebrate.

* * *

Returning from taking Addison to the airport the next afternoon, Arizona approaches the nurses station where there is a gorgeous flower arrangement, "What is this?" she asks.

"It has your name on it Dr Robbins," Chelsea, the charge nurse, points out. It was delivered right after you left.

Smiling, Arizona carries it into her office and sits down to read the card.

"Roses are red and this Valentine is too, dinner on Saturday night won't be complete without you," there's no signature and when she turns it over it says, "Please join me at Canlis for dinner at 8 pm."

* * *

"Hey, Zola wants Sofia to sleepover tomorrow night, is that.." Meredith stops talking when she spots the flower arrangement, "Whoa, is that from Arizona?" she asks.

"I think so, there's no signature on the card, just an invitation to dinner at Canlis tomorrow night," Callie exclaims excitedly.

"That's wonderful, look just bring Sofia over anytime tomorrow and don't worry about picking her up on Sunday, just enjoy your Valentine's!" Meredith says winking at her friend.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on this weekend? Jo has to work, I thought maybe we could..." Alex stops talking when he sees the flower arrangement. "Uh, nevermind, you have plans apparently," he says.

"I do have plans. Aren't these beautiful? No signature on the note, just an invitation to have dinner at Canlis tomorrow night," Arizona points out, handing him the card.

"Uh, do you know how hard it is to get reservations this weekend at Canlis?" he asks.

"I do actually, Callie and I tried several times to get reservations there for Valentine's Day, it's our favorite restaurant in Seattle," Arizona remarks. "I wonder how she did it?"

* * *

The next night, Arizona arrives at the restaurant and is led to their table, which is off to the side and in front of a window with a gorgeous view of downtown Seattle. A few minutes later, Callie arrives and the manager appears with a bottle of champagne and opens it with a flourish and pours them each a glass. "Ladies, everything has been taken care of in advance, here are your menu options, the server will stop by to note your selections. Please enjoy your evening," he says before disappearing.

Callie looks over at Arizona. "This is amazing, how did you do it?" she asks curiously leaning forward.

Arizona looks at the brunette confused, "I was going to ask you the same thing?" she replies.

"Wait, neither of us planned this?" Callie asks.

"Addison," they say at the same time before sharing a smile.

The evening goes perfectly and after they share the dessert, the manger comes back to their table and delivers an envelope addressed to both of them. Arizona picks it up and opens it and pulls out another note and a hotel key card.

"A car awaits to take you to your suite at The Hotel Maxwell... Happy Valentine's Day."

"Well, this is pretty amazing," Callie remarks. "Arizona, she couldn't have done all of this on her own, the two of you put this together, right?"

"No, I'm as surprised as you are. I had no idea, I thought you had put this together," Arizona replies.

* * *

"They just picked up Sofia, I'd have to say it worked perfectly," Meredith says when Addison answers the phone.

"That's awesome, thanks for your help," Addison replies.

"It was a great idea, Addison. You're a really good friend to have," Meredith remarks.

"Thank you Meredith, now next time I'm in Seattle, you and I are going to dinner," Addison promises.

"Okay," Meredith replies smiling into the phone. "I'd like that," she adds.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

* * *

"Callie are you ready? We're going to be late," Arizona asks from the other room.

"I'm ready, but honestly they'll wait for us, it's our shower," Callie points out.

"You're so beautiful," Arizona says wrapping her arms around her. "Oh my god, he kicked me," she exclaims.

"He's been really active today," Callie replies smiling at her wife.

"You are amazing Calliope," Arizona says standing on her tiptoes to kiss her.

"Arizona, I can't wait to have your baby," Callie replies returning the kiss.

"Our baby, Callie," Arizona corrects her, "Timothy Daniel Torres-Robbins."

"Robbins-Torres," Callie teases.

"Yeah, you don't want to mess with me on this, Calliope Torres-Robbins," Arizona replies firmly.

"I can't wait to be Calliope Torres-Robbins," Callie says smiling at the blonde.

"We could just go down to city hall this week and make that happen," Arizona reminds her.

"Maybe we should," Callie says as they head out to the car.

"Wait, seriously?" Arizona asks surprised to hear her fiance considering the simple solution.

"Yes, we've already had the big wedding, let's just do it Arizona. Let's just get married already." Callie says once they're in the car.

"Should we tell people at the shower?" Arizona asks.

"No, let's just go do it this week. Everyone will know soon enough," Callie replies.

"You love me and I love you and none of the rest of it matters," Arizona says, leaning over to kiss her.

"Exactly," Callie agrees returning the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: it was pointed out to me that Arizona never told Callie her parenting tricks.**_

 _ **So here you go, Parenting 101 by Arizona Robbins (as told to me *wink)**_

* * *

Arizona's Parenting secrets are really just things that she learned in her ten years of working in peds. Kids are just like the rest of us, they don't appreciate being lied to or bullied. They like to know and understand what's happening and they're scared of things that they don't understand.

The other more difficult parenting trick is to never make an empty threat. If you say pick up your things or I'll throw them away and you never throw them away, then you've made an empty threat. Children understand consequence, and they older they get the more important it is for you to follow through.

Now that Sofia is six years old, Arizona's found that it is much easier to get her to do things a certain way at her house, by carefully explaining how there's only two of them, so if Sofia doesn't do what she's supposed to do, then Momma has to do it. And Momma doesn't always have time to do it, because being a baby doctor and a Mom is really hard sometimes.

The little girl isn't perfect, sometimes she forgets or is too tired to do her part, which Arizona can definitely relate to. In fact she was amazed at how much that simple admission of asking her daughter for help from time to time made a difference in how Sofia would act. Now when they go to the store instead of getting bored and whiney, Sofia will ask what's on the list so she can help and they can finish the shopping quicker.

As she explained all this to Callie, she could tell the brunette didn't believe her. So Arizona decided to prove it, the next morning at Callie's she got up first and made coffee and waited for Sofia to join her.

Then once Sofia was up, Arizona asked her how she helped Mami around the house. Sofia admitted that she didn't have to help Mami around the house, because Mami did everything. So Arizona looked around and pointed out that Sofia's shoes were still in the middle of the floor in front of the TV and Mami must not have had time to pick them up. After breakfast, Arizona and Sofia walked through the house together picking up stuff that Mami hadn't had time to do yet.

When Callie woke up an hour later, she noticed right away that the house had been picked up and she thanked Arizona and Sofia. That night before Arizona went back to her place, she told Callie to ask Sofia to help. Not nag or bribe, just simply ask her to help.

"Arizona, we got home and Sofia carried all of her things into her room, even waited to take off her shoes!" Callie says impressed.


End file.
